Baile de máscaras
by Estrella del norte
Summary: Un baile de máscaras. Una noche mágica para ambos. Un sentimiento oculto que tras años es liberado...amor vedadero


_-PENSAMIENTOS NEJI-_

Hola a todos para los que no me conozacan soy Neji Hyuga el único varón de la familia y se supone que yo tengo que como único hijo varón hacerme cargo de las empresas familiares y por supuesto del título de duque que mi familia ostenta desde hace siglos, pero por su puesto el consejo familiar ha decidido que no dirigire las empresas hasta que no me case.

Mis primas me han presentado a todas las damas de sociedad solteras y todas ven en mi al único hombre soltero, rico y con titulo de nobleza capaz de darlas prestigio y grandes cuentas bancarias hm... hipócritas.

Ojala encontrase a una chica que me quisiese por lo que soy no por mi dinero.

_-PENSAMIENTOS NEJI-_

Neji...Neji..NEJI!-grita hanabi.

Sabes que odio que chilles.

Pues entonces hazme caso la fiesta de mascaras por el aniversario de la empresa es mañana y tu estas ausente...-dice hanabi-anda repasa la lista de los invitados es lo único que queda...

se va del salon dejandome solo...

Ufff...-suspiro-haber los Haruno. los Uchiha, los Kagura, los Yamanaki, los Akimichi, los Nara, los Amma- me quedo mirando ese apellido, no puede ser el apellido de Tenten je no la veo desde el instituto en aquel entonces era un loca y una rebelde puff tener que soportarla en la fiesta...pero sus padres son nuestros mejores accionistas me tocara hacer el esfuerzo y soportarla- ,los Nura_ otro Lee, no dejará de hacer tonterías...-, los Yuhi...

Termino de leer y le entrego la hoja a la organizadora que como todas las mujeres se me queda mirando embobada...

Envíale las invitaciones a todo el mundo y date prisa- digo frío y con tono de reproche.

Se lo prometo no ocurrirá como la ultima vez señor.

Hmm...-digo. Me acerco al ventanal del pasillo mientras sale la organizadora, se ven todos los jardines y el comienzo del bosque-Lo que daría por ser libre como los pajaros y no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera al consejo

-_EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA-_

¡YA BASTA TENTEN!-dijo mi madre gritando en mi cuarto-te dijimos que no irías a la universidad, tu deber es mantener vivo el legado de la familia casándote con un hombre de nuestra clase social y punto...ya esto harta de que nos avergü puedes conseguir marido para primavera sino tu padre y yo elegiremos por ti ¿entendido?-sale de mi cuarto echa un basilisco... otra vez

-_PENSAMIENTOS TENTEN-_

__Es injusto todas mis amigas van a ir a la universidad estudiar la carrera que ellas quieran y sus padres se sienten orgullosos y sobretodo las aceptan tal como son. Por supuesto ese no es mi caso, mis padres únicamente me quieren para conseguir un marido rico y para que el legado familiar perdure dentro de la familia, yo solo quiero estudiar y lograr que alguien me ame tal como soy...

-_PENSAMIENTOS TENTEN-_

¿Ya estas lista?-pregunta mi madre mientras entra en mi habitación vestida con un traje verde y un chal plateado sobre los hombros.-Estas preciosa, todos los hombres se fijarán en ti y además he oído que todas tus amigas van a asistir y sobretodo los solteros más codiciados de Konoha estarán allí...

Por enésima vez en el día de hoy suspiro mientras me miro en el espejo y veo que mi madre no esta del todo equivocada el vestido, palabra de honor blanco de encaje francés y la falda de diez capas de tul que no me hace muy abultada me queda muy bien teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre visto de traje-pantalón o con vaqueros ajustados y camisas normales, es un gran cambio, por una vez me siento femenina...

...Y sobretodo Tenten compórtate, a ningún hombre le interesa saber si quieres estudiar o no solo limítate a preguntar sobre sus aficiones y a contestar cuando te lo preguntes, coquetea con los hombres y habla con las mujeres del salón y cuando un hombre te pide que bailes con él no lo rechaces como haces siempre baila¿entendido? vamos.

Empezamos a salir de casa en dirección a la limusina que nos espera en la entrada para llevarnos hasta las empresas Hyuga. Algo bueno tiene este baile volveré a ver a todos mis amigos después del largo verano aunque no me hace ninguna gracia ver de nuevo al frío, calculador y distante Neji Hyuga aunque siempre que estoy cerca de él me pongo un poco nerviosa y no se porque...

-_MANSIÓN HYUGA_-

¿Ya estas listo Neji?-dijo mi padre desde detrás de la puerta.

Sí ya estoy, ahora bajo a recibir a los invitados-dije rápido

Vale te espero a bajo- dijo mi padre

Ya esta señor, ¿necesita algo más señor?-dijo mi ayuda de cámara

No gracias Sebástian, ya te puedes ir-le digo mientras repaso el discurso que haré en honor al aniversario de la empresa. Aunque no lo demuestre estoy algo nervioso y no se él porque...


End file.
